jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teknobytez/Season 5
'Hello there .' So I see a lot of ideas here on the wiki about the next Jailbreak update/season, but let's be real here. They are not going to expand the map...maybe they will, but not quite yet. They are not going to add a "Tree" tire...unless they're lazy. They are not going to add a "robux item". It could be a game pass, but not vehicles or rocket fuel. So here are my inspired ideas from you guys that I can think they can actually add to the game, without being it too crazy. 'Vehicles, Locations, and other small features' - Inspired by Axelnut, which is randomized Museum puzzles. We already have 2, which we already know. This update will add 2 more for each side. These will be random and one of them will feature the ball maze puzzle, where you have to align the pieces for the ball to roll through the maze, from one side to the other. Another will feature a similar puzzle from the Power Plant robbery where you have to match the colors, but it will be slightly difficult and different colors. Finally, one will feature something like a Tetris puzzle, by placing each piece on a board and to open the door, you must completely cover the board, with all the pieces given, with no spaces left. - A small new robbery location. This can either be a small convenience store, which will give the same amount of cash as the Gas Station and Donut shop. It can also be a new gas station, but a little bigger. - A new vehicle feature. I don't know if this is good or not, but it's just a small mechanic. When a cop shoots a criminal's car, the windows can crack. Cops shouldn't be able to shoot through your car immediately. Once they break the glass, then they will be able to shoot you. The glass can take just 3 seconds to break, so it’s not like cops are not able to shoot through your car permanently. - Gun Texture. Self-explanatory. This does not increase the damage of weapons but adds some details. This can either be obtained from a game-pass package or from a safe. Rare textures can be obtained from the vault safe. (Yes, you might think this is from MadCity, but who freaking cares when MadCity took some ideas from US!) 'Possible Season 5 Rewards' -''' - Criminals - - - Level 5: Full tank of ROCKET fuel for jetpacks, full tank of rocket fuel for vehicles, and $5,000 in-game cash. - Level 10: "Sparkle Time" Vehicle Texture ($3,500 in-game cash) - Level 20: “Destroyer” Gun Texture - Level 30: Red "Season 5" Vehicle Tire - Level 40: “Feather” Vehicle Spoiler - Level 50: The final 1M dollar vehicle: The Delorean from Back to The Future - - Police - -' - Level 5: Full tank of ROCKET fuel for jetpacks, full tank of rocket fuel for vehicles, and $5,000 in-game cash. - Level 10: “Alien” Vehicle Texture Level 20: “Fiery” Gun Texture - Level 30: Blue "Season 5" Vehicle Tire - Level 40: “Machine Gun” Spoiler - Level 50: The Maserati for $250,000 in-game cash. '''Note:' These are just MY ideas, meaning...it may or may not be added to the game. Try not to copy my ideas because yours might be better! Use your creativity! :) Category:Blog posts